


You Say It Best When You Say Nothing At All

by kittymannequin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: But a lot of fluff too, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Started from a prompt, Swearing, Went into a fic, You know me there's gonna be angst, a lot more fluff, a lot of it, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I got this gorgeous prompt recently and I couldn't help but extend it into a fic. Not a very large one, it'll probably span to about 15 mostly short-ish chapters at most, and it's basically here to sate my fluff needs, but nonetheless, the prompt was gorgeous.<br/>Prompt: Asami meets a deaf Korra and wants to learn sign language to get to know her better; Now I know a bit about sign language but I won't claim to know how it feels to be deaf or unable to hear to a certain degree so feel free to correct me if anything feels wrong. And well, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cup of Coffee

I’m late for my meeting for the third time this week, currently trying to balance my weight on these godforsaken heels as I skid past everyone on the crowded train station. It’s only two stops till I have to get off but this is a crisis and my car decided not to start today and I can’t miss this meeting so, train it is.

 I’m trying to reach the door and practically jump inside a train leading me downtown and by the time I realize I’m going to run into a completely unsuspecting stranger holding onto the safety bar inside, it’s far too later.

The impact is much lighter than I expected, despite the fact that the person I just ran into has a greeeeeeeeat backside and their muscles are top notch, _seriously who has muscles showing under their sleeves_. I manage to move away my plastic cup of steaming hot coffee just in time, not to spill it all over the poor person.

“Shit, sorry!” I all but grunt out, leaning down and straightening out my dress, as I glance at the person in front of me. My breath hitches in my throat, kinda maybe okay it totally does, when the girl – turns out it’s a girl – glances over her shoulder and simply nods in acknowledgment with the smallest of smiles.

Relief washes over me in the first instant of our shared look because thank fuck it’s not some sort of idiot about to yell at me and then relief’s replaced by immediate interest because holy shit _piercing blue eyes_ and is it just me or is that smile’s kind of just a little too otherworldly? And fuck, her hair’s all kinds of adorable. I find myself grinning like an idiot when the girl turns back around and faces forward and I’ve no idea why.

I should do something.

It’s a perfect opportunity to do what I’ve been telling myself for the past couple of months. _Meet someone new._ All I have to do is reach out. Say something.I finally find the courage and do just that, I push my arm out and stretch out my hand but my phone starts ringing at the very same instant and well fuck. Figures.

I reach inside my bag instead, grabbing my phone and mumble a stiff, almost a growling “Hello.”

“ _Miss Sato, your meeting’s been postponed to Thursday next week because your father said he cannot attend it.”_

_“_ What?” I growl into my phone again, my heart picking up pace as my anger rises, “What the hell do you mean postponed, why can’t he attend?”

“ _He’s um...”_

_“_ Spill it Mei.”

“ _He’s gone on vacation. He also left a lot of paperwork for you to fill out and you’re supposed to meet Mr. Varrick tomorrow for th-“_

“I _know_ what I need to see him for, thank you Mei.” Ugh, Now she’s gonna be all fearful around me, better tone down. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Reschedule whatever I have for the next two hours, please. And Mei?”

“ _Yes miss Sato?”_

“Thank you.”

I hear her mumble something as I turn my phone off just as the train comes to a stop. The crowd rushes out and only about a third of people stay inside, waiting for the next stop. The girl’s still standing in front of me but she’s put on a light blue beanie and her hair’s sticking out in an even more adorable way. I don’t exactly know how that’s possible.

I really need to do something. I have time, right? Sure I do.

I’ve about a minute till the next stop and I focus on shoving my phone back in my bag, straightening out my dress, _again_ , and checking myself in the window, much to some guy’s pleasure. I wink at him, just to test a theory and almost grin to myself when the guy squirms a little and averts his gaze almost bashfully.

Yup, still got it Sato, now do something.

“Hey sor-“ I’m interrupted again but this time by a hand on my arm and shit, it’s the guy I just winked at.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help but notice, I mean you were quite obvious and all that but um-“

“Mi scusi?” I throw my most convincing Italian accent in the words, not caring if the guy heard me speaking English or not, and raise an eyebrow, staring at him.

“I, uh, I mean, uh, sorry.” He glances down, rubbing the back of his neck and moves to sit back down. If he got the hint he didn’t show and if he actually gave up, good. I’m not interested in him although I definitely shouldn’t wink at strangers on trains. They’ve obviously more courage than me.

I turn back to the girl whose name I really, _really_ want to know only to find her gone. Well, not exactly gone but already stepping out of the train with the doors closing behind her. Shit. Fuck shit crap. Oh shit and this is my stop! And she’s fucking leaving, goddamn this!

All doubts flying out the window I hurry after her, the door almost trapping me – whoa that’d be funny – and I manage to reach out, grabbing her hand. Score! Right, as if I’m that lucky and things are this easy.  

I should have known some idiot would rush to catch the train, just like I have. And I most certainly should have known that this coffee would be trouble ‘cause the second the guy bumps into me the lid on the cup end up flying across the air, followed by steaming hot coffee which ends up, guess where?

On the girl’s arm, of course. ‘Cause what better way to approach someone than to spill coffee over them, right?

The girl’s turning around, obviously wincing in pain ‘cause she’s making a really weird face, even though it’s still kind of adorable, but I shouldn’t be thinking that right now, the girl’s in pain and I’m doing nothing.

I don’t even care about the cup anymore, I just fling it to the side with the rest of the coffee still left inside, caring even less where or who it ends on as I grab my bag and begin fumbling through it for some paper tissues or something actually useful. “Fuck, shit, I’m so sorry, fuck that guy bumped into me, oh god, it’s hot isn’t it, shit, oh my god I am so fucking sorr-“

“Are you insane?” Comes a voice from behind the girl, a low, masculine voice and I look up from the bag, there’s a guy stepping aside and grabbing her arm, wiping away the coffee and urging her to take her sweater off as he tugs on it. “You know you can burn someone with hot coffee, right?” He’s not yelling per say but his voice is quite high and I’m pretty sure there’s a vein just begging to pop on his forehead. Kinda hilarious, to be honest.

“I know, it wasn’t intentional, I just, I wanted to introduce myself to you,” I look at the girl and she’s staring at me with those blue eyes of hers and there’s not a trace of anger in them, or at least I think there isn’t, there seems to be something resembling confusion and probably still pain. “And then that guy bumped into me and my cup just went flying and the coffee and fuck, I know this is so shitty of me but god, see this is why I hate Wednesdays, they’re never really good and now this shit happens just as I meet a really cute girl.” I’m rambling, I know it, but she’s staring at me and her eyes are focused really, _really_ hard on my lips and fuck if I didn’t know better, I’d lean in and kiss her ‘cause it looks exactly like she wants to do just that. But she hasn’t said a thing yet and I’m starting to wonder if she’s even listening to what I’m saying, I mean it’s better if she’s not because it’s mostly nonsense by now but then again.

“Watch out next time,” The guy grumbles and I swear he glares at me, just as the girl swats at his arm. He then turns to her and she’s... She’s...

She’s writing, with her hands. She wasn’t listening, because she can’t. Fuck, I am such a narrow-minded idiot.

“Korra here,” The guy points at her and she grins widely and fuck if I know what my name is anymore, “says it’s ok but you’ll have to make it up to her with a drink. No coffee though.”

What just happened? Did she just... no way.

“Of course!” I all but yell out and smile at her and yup, my breath hitches in my throat again because she’s smiling back at me and it’s really too fucking cute, “Just uh, say when?”

He signs her the question and she signs her answer back and it’s so fast and confusing and I’ve no idea what’s going on, I’m just too happy to focus.

“Tomorrow night, seven, sound good? And she’ll make sure to bring something to write on so you can talk without me.” He frowns at the words, even I can tell, and I think there’s more to it but I don’t care, I have a date tomorrow.

With her.

“Korra,” I say her name and she visibly lights up, obviously reading from my lips. She signs him something and he turns to me.

“What’s your name?”

“Asami,” I say and she signs him again. He nods and she turns back to me, grinning again. God that grin is wicked. “Tomorrow night, seven.” I repeat his words and he huffs, signing the words to her. Then she turns to me once more, salutes me – SHE ACTUALLY SALUTES ME FUCK SHE IS TOO CUTE – and they both turn around, almost in unison, and start walking away.

I’m left standing in my place, a grinning idiot staring after them. But not a minute later I grab my phone from my bag, dialling my assistant.

“ _Yes miss Sato?”_

“Mei, get me someone who teaches sign language and set up an appointment in an hour.”

“ _But miss Sato, tha-“_

“No buts Mei, I want it done,” I say, sternly, even though my grin never leaves my face.

“ _Yes miss Sato.”_

“Good. I’ll see you soon.” I say, dropping my phone back in my bag and taking a long, content breath and exhale through my mouth. I don’t care about the people brushing against my shoulders, pushing me around, or the ones staring. I don’t even care that it’s almost noon and I still haven’t had a cup of coffee. I grin to myself again and start in the direction of Future Industries, feeling as good as ever and with a certain spring to my step.


	2. Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here's a little pre-date chapter. Asami's nervous. Who wouldn't be?  
> On a complete side note, I've finally made a Patreon page, if you want to support me further through it, check out my tumblr where you'll find all info on it.

Turns out, sign language is really hard.

 I’m embarrassed at how simple I thought it’d be to learn something as complex as it, and the shame stings a bit, considering I’ve managed to learn six different languages during my life. Sadly, it’s never occurred to me to learn this one as well.

 “Shit,” I mutter to myself as I stare at the woman that’s been my tutor since yesterday. She isn’t deaf but she has been teaching sign language for thirty years now and I feel I can trust her judgement and knowledge. “That means what?” I ask as she signs something, it’s a few signs, well, a few gestures of both of her hands.

“It means, _hi, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”_ She says, her voice soft.

“Oh.” Ok, I can learn that. (More like mimic, but that’s the best I’ve got right now) I know this is _NOT_ the way you learn sign language, in fact this has got to be the worst way to learn it, but I just want to be able to say at least hi to Korra, and later... Oh, shit. Stop it Asami, don’t think so far ahead.

I have to stop myself from thinking too much or too hard because my mind has a tendency to wander off in different and various directions and when it does, all these ideas come into play and I find myself daydreaming, which is not what I should be doing. As much as I want to because reminding myself of how gorgeously blue Korra’s eyes are makes my heart tug in my chest just a little bit and I’ve missed that feeling, for a long while, I really shouldn’t imagining things. Not when I don’t even know the woman’s name.

The woman, Suyin, is trying really hard to teach this to me and I think I’ve got the ropes of those few words, if nothing else. I may not be able to talk to Korra the way I want to, but at least I can be polite?

It took me a while to understand how it’s very different, and how it’ll take longer than a few weeks or months to master it. We have our language, English. And we have our syntax, and our grammar, and semantics and everything else that comes along. But this, sign language... It’s not like any other language, and I can’t actually make little dotted lines between it and all the other languages I know. It’s got its own different syntax and everything but to make things even more difficult, word order isn’t exactly the same. In fact, it’s not even remotely similar. And sometimes, people use a string of words to describe one simple things because, well, they can’t word it, unlike us. It’s hard. And I can’t use my prior knowledge. It’s really fucking frustrating, because I want learn it in two days but it’ll more likely be twenty years and fuck. Just fuck. This is so frustrating.

But it makes me respect the language and its users all the more.

I’ve two more hours until I meet Korra – which is also funny ‘cause we never said where we’re meeting and I guess I’ll just go back to the station? – and the stress is getting to me. I can’t focus and whatever the woman’s just signed is not getting in my head. Do I turn my hand inward or is it only my fingers? How would Korra do this?

 “I think we should call it a day, hm?” Suyin says with a smirk, “You seem fairly distracted and almost itching to go somewhere.” The tone of her voice is a bit teasing and I don’t really know the woman but she managed to read me so well. What am I, an open book? Ugh.

“Yeah...” I sight, folding my arms, “I guess I am, actually. And I’ve a lot on my mind,” I say with a sheepish smile which I’m pretty sure she sees right through.

She smiles, gently, and puts on her jacket, heading for the door. “See you in two days then?”

“Yeah, thank you!” I call after her as my butler escorts her out and I hurry to my bedroom. It’s not a date but it’s actually a date and I want to look good. No, not good. I want to look fucking great.

 

* * *

 

 

The street’s fairly empty, only a few people pass by me here and there as I shift on the balls of my feet in front of the station where we said goodbye to each other yesterday, peering around and hoping to see Korra soon.

I’m early, as I always am to wherever it is I’m going – unless it’s business meetings apparently – and I’ve been here for the past ten minutes already, blowing hot air in my hands because it’s the end of October and the air’s gotten much colder. I’ve a crimson scarf rolled around my neck and I’ve let my hair down because I hate when my ears get cold, so no wonder standing still is getting harder by the minute.

I hear the train screech to a stop and turn to face it, unsure if Korra would actually arrive from that direction or the opposite one. But I’m hopeful and this time my hope’s rewarded when she comes walking out of it with that otherworldly smile plastered across her face.

She’s got a beanie on her head again and her hair’s mostly tucked underneath it, only a few lose strands are sticking out, and there’s a big, fluffy-looking scarf covering half of her shoulders as it’s rolled around a few times. She has a really light jacket though, and a pair of sneakers and I’m here, freezing my ass off in a thick coat and knee-high boots.

I’m hesitant, usually I would have already approached her, said hi or something but now that would just be stupid and I don’t exactly know what to do. But Korra’s already standing in front of me and she’s holding a notebook in her hands.

She opens it and the words “ _hey! Been waiting long?_ ” are scribbled on the first page. I smile and shake my head no, taking the pen she’s offering me.

“ _Only five mins,”_ I scribble back and she looks at it then turns back to me and grins.

Shit, she shouldn’t do that. That’s going to be the end of me. It’s already starting to. Like a chain reaction, she grins and all these cogs in my head start spinning and my heart’s rushing and trying to jump out of my chest and it feels like there’s a sort of a dull ache there, but it’s not actually painful as it is just... there.

She cocks her head to the side and I swear she looks like the cutest fucking puppy when she’s looking at me like that. Then she opens another page in the notebook and it’s an empty one, so she scribbles a “ _Everything alright?”_ in there and I simply smile, widely – something I haven’t done in a long while – and nod, taking the pen again and scribbling a smiley face. She laughs and yup – chain reaction.

She flips another page and writes the directions for something and I nod, following her as she sets a pace. She walks fast, even if she is shorter and takes a few more steps than me, but we soon fall into a rhythm and it’s really nice, walking like this in the evening air. Before I know it, we’re there and Korra’s holding open the door for me, again with that horribly addictive grin plastered on her face.

Ugh. I can’t believe I’m feeling like this.

My cheeks burn and I know I’m red as a tomato but I really can’t help it, she’s making me feel sixteen again and I be damned if it doesn’t feel just right. Why should I feel this way? I need this just as much as everyone else does. And she looks happy too. I swear she’s blushing as well.

When we reach our table I manage to outrun her and pull out a chair for her and she wasn’t by now, she’s definitely blushing furiously now. The second we settle down, a waiter comes by our table and he nods to Korra first, then to me. He doesn’t even ask her what she’ll have – although the mere thought is kinda silly – but she seems to be a regular here so no wonder the guy knows exactly what she’ll be drinking. I order a hot chocolate and soon enough we’re along again and despite my expectations, it doesn’t feel awkward.

I brace myself and pull my chair closer to the table, lean against it a little and place my elbows on it. Our drinks arrive soon and she’s drinking tea, black I guess. I file it away somewhere in my mind, just in case.

I want to get to know her and I don’t care if I seem over-eager. I really like her and hopefully, I don’t fuck this up. I do have a way of running my mouth. But wait – she can’t hear me.

Fuck. This’ll be hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. For more updates, don't forget to check out my [Tumblr](https://www.kittymannequin.tumblr.com) for more fic updates/info, and if you want to pitch in a little, come by my [Patreon page](https://www.patreon.com/kittymannequin)!


	3. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Asami and Korra go on a date.  
> Shh, it's a date. Asami: It's not!   
> [it totally is]

Remember how I said the date would be hard?

I couldn’t have been more wrong.

Of course, I’m not one to thank for that, Korra pulls all the strings here, she pushes the conversation, asks me questions and answers mine, and she does it all with the brightest of smiles and I find myself smiling alongside her. It’s intoxicating, really, how good she makes me feel and the energy that surrounds her, radiates from her, is the warmest I’ve ever felt and I don’t want to stop feeling it.

“ _So you work at Future Industries?”_ Korra asks, writing her question in her notepad about thirty minutes into our date. She sets the notepad down and grabs her cup of tea – black, with a hint of sugar and a splash of milk – and cradles the mug in her hands, leaning back against her chair and staring at me with her lips pulled in a wide smile.

There’s something about her eyes that’s even more intoxicating, they seems almost magical and it’s becoming really hard not to stare at them – at her – all the time.

“ _Actually, I own it.”_ I write down, a little hesitantly, and the second I do, I pull back, expecting her to have some sort of negative reaction.

She contemplates for a moment, and it’s the cutest thing ever because her brows crease in this adorable way that makes her look all lost in thought and super serious, but then she smiles even wider than before and her eyes kind of shine and everything’s more alright than ever.

“ _Really? That’s so awesome!”_ She writes down and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, mentally slapping myself for assuming the worst.

“ _Heh, thanks,”_ I write down, looking up at her before continuing. It’s really hard not to stare at her eyes. “ _It’s not as fun as it sounds, but it has its perks.”_

_“Seriously, it has its –perks-?”_ She marks the word, obviously putting the emphasis on it, and I can’t help it, a loud, booming laugh escapes me because she’s staring at me with an eyebrow raised in mock interest and well fuck, that’s definitely the cutest thing ever. But then she suddenly pulls back and her expression changes, her eyes are instantly downcast and the pen that was in her hands is set on the table as she cradles her tea and takes a few sips, not even bothering to meet my gaze.

“ _Is everything ok?”_ I write down, immediately adding, “ _Did I do something wrong?”_ I stare at her, expectant and terrified because I don’t know what it is I did and god I don’t want to hurt her, let alone make her sad and right now, she looks really, _really_ sad.

“ _Sorry I just”_ She starts writing but stops and looks up at me with this almost pleading look that I don’t know why she has and it makes me ten times sadder the very instant her eyes meet mine.

I wave my hand over the paper, urging her to continue.

She hesitates, for a moment, but takes the pen and starts to write. As the words unravel, I realize why she suddenly looks so sad.

I didn’t realize it until now, but being deaf means more than not just hearing. It takes away so much more from you, things I never even considered. Things that never once occurred to me are so far away from her, and I understand why the sadness in her eyes is so deep. I take things for granted, as do many of us, and until they’re taken away from us, we have no idea what it is that we have.

She looks up at me as she finishes writing, and she has a little smile on her face, but it’s so frail and it feels that, if I don’t soothe her, if I don’t think of a way to make it a little better, she’ll stop smiling altogether.

I look at the paper once more, feeling the same sadness envelop me.

“ _It’s just, you laughed and I really wish I could hear it, you know? It looks wonderful.”_

Nobody has ever said anything more beautiful to me, and it makes me as happy as it makes me sad.

I take the paper and the pen away from her and she tilts her head in confusion until I start writing. I know her being deaf doesn’t mean she’s any less capable of everything that I am, but I realize now that it’s so much harder than I’d ever imagined.

“ _I wish you could. You’re the first person to make me laugh in months, Korra. Thank you.”_

She smiles widely this time, brimming with pride, and nods, taking the pen and scribbling underneath my writing.

“ _Thank you.”_

I nod and smile, knowing that it’s not much, it’s just a few silly words, but it’s the best I can do to make her smile. To see the corners of her lips crinkle and her eyes light up. It’s really fucking gorgeous.

I want to see more of it.

She starts writing again and I suddenly remember what I’ve learned since yesterday and I stop her, confusing her for a moment as I place my hand on her and _dear lord the tingles_ but she smiles again and nods.

I stare at her then snatch the pen, scribbling a quick, “ _Sorry if I didn’t sign it right, I was trying to learn it last night and well yeah_ ,” hand her the paper and she perks up, staring at me, anticipating.

How is she so adorable? Ugh.

I pull back and think on what I’ve just remembered, making sure to repeat everything Su has showed me. I place my hands in front of me and sign the first word, then the second, and I manage to _say_ it all. I raise my head, nervously, to meet her eyes and SHIT.

Korra’s got tears in her eyes and she’s actually wiping them away and I’m waving my hands in front of me because shit that was the last thing I wanted to do, really Asami, make a girl cry on the first date, really you fucking idiot!

She starts waving her hands around and takes the pen, scribbling fast.

“ _I’m fine, just... touched.”_

Oh.

“ _Did I sign it right?”_ I write down, staring at her.

She nods and wipes away another tear and it makes me tear up. She reaches over, beating me to it and wiping her thumb over my cheek and I pause, eyes set on hers, my breath gone, my heart going insane. She stares, then quickly gasps and pulls her hand away and it leaves me a bit stunned. And wanting.

And thoroughly out of breath.

“ _I’m so sorry,”_ She scribbles down, trying to hide her face but heh, too late, I’ve already seen that giant blush on her cheeks. “ _I didn’t mean to, I mean I did but I’m sorry for getting into your private space.”_

She finally looks up and I’m grinning because she just looks like a little puppy that I wanna grab and cuddle and just hold for a really long time.

I take the pen and write a, “ _It’s more than okay.”_ And I do something impulsive, brash even. I add a “ _;) “_ at the end there and I swear the blush on her cheeks spreads further, to her ears, and I don’t know how it’s possible but she looks even more adorable.

Well, fuck, Sato.

_“So did you see the new Avengers movie?”_ She snatches the pen and paper and scribbles quickly, handing it to me with that little blush still spread across her cheeks.

I grin and write down that I have and that I loved it.

And I really can’t help but feel super warm inside. Really, steamy hot. And I think I’ll be grinning for a while longer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that or was it not a date?


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, finally. FINALLY I update this.  
> Sorry for the long wait but I had a lot of other things on my mind and I wasn't really in the mood for this so it kinda got put on the shelf for a lil' while. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Careful, it's a tease. And mostly just a filler for a few more chapters to come. Asami's being very introspective here.  
> Also, if you want to be the first to see my stories, or you maybe have some ideas you want written out? Maybe you'd like to come and have a writing session with me, chat while I write and pitch in some ideas? Well, in that case you might wanna check out my Patreon page, the link's on my Tumblr.

Ok. Now that I’ve settled down on this comfy couch and Korra’s about to come and pick me up for another date, I might as well address my feelings. Fully this time.

I never thought I’d get to say it again but, I think I’m falling for someone.

Fuck.

When I think about it, though, how could I not be?

Korra’s... She’s amazing. So radiant and full of life, all I can do when I’m with her is smile. All she does is look at me with those bright blue eyes of hers and something deep inside me, something I’d forgotten I still had, starts to melt and with it, all the shit that I’ve been through melts away and all that is left is me – bare, empty and needing.

I’m stepping into uncharted territory here, it’s been so long since I’ve felt this way and I don’t even know what to make of my feelings. Despite the haste and the uncertainties, despite the eerie feeling and the uneasiness I seem to feel now and again, I know that I want to keep this, whatever the fuck it has been so far. I want to keep it going, at least for a little while longer. I want to keep being around her, with her. I want to keep looking at her smiling face and grinning along when she leans over and pinches my cheek. As silly as it might be, I feel so stupidly happy whenever she does something like that. It reminds me of when I was young and my mother used to...

It’s warm. Everything she does is so warm.

That first date was an eye opener. And to be completely honest, fuck knows I needed one. To think my only opinion on deaf people was ‘ _poor them’_ when in fact, poor us who can hear and yet, we don’t hear a thing. We don’t even open our eyes the way we should, even though we can. Hell, I’ve gone to some sort of philosophical discourse here but really, she’s opened my mind to so many new things, I feel like I was blinded, by habits and plans and all the ‘that’s just the way things are’.

It’s been a month since that first date and I just can’t get her out of my head. I can’t get that smile to leave my mind, it’s fogging my vision first thing in the morning and as soon as I lay down in my bed to go to sleep, guess what – Korra’s smiling face appears and I can’t fall asleep for another half hour. I can’t because all I do is reminisce about the times she texts me or all those times she popped by my office in the past month and practically dragged me out for coffee. Or just a walk in the park that sort of ended up lasting for hours. Where she held my hand. In hers. She held my hand with hers. _SHE HELD MY GODDAMN HAND WITH HER OWN OH MY GOD._ Ok Asami, relax.

I feel seventeen again and it’s wonderful.

The way she looks at things, at the world, it’s beautiful. The way she speaks of things I’ve never even thought of... it amazes me how gorgeous her mind is.

She’s a yoga instructor and she used to play hockey for our local team. I wonder how I never noticed her? I should probably ask. She’s got all these classes during the week and a few over the weekend so she’s not exactly free with her time, but she always makes some to text me. Or to ask me out on a date.

God, our dates are wonderful. Dinner and a movie. A night at the museum. Evening walks. Cafes and restaurants. Hockey games. You name it, we’ve done it. And it’s only been a month, even though it feels like forever.

The funniest part is, we still haven’t kissed. I think she’s really shy and to be completely honest, I am as well. Which is fucking hilarious ‘cause I’m Asami Sato and what I want, I take, right?

So I guess not in this case but I honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

Ten more minutes and she’s gonna ring my doorbell and whisk me away on another date. This one though, she didn’t wanna tell me what it is. She only said it’s some sort of a one month anniversary, to celebrate the day she found out what it felt like to have steaming hot coffee poured on you.

I’m getting better at sign language, or at least she says so. I’m gonna trust her on this one. Last week I managed to sign a few sentences without a mistake and she beamed at me with the biggest smile I’d ever seen on her face. It was worth learning sign language just for that.

She smiles a lot. And I mean _a whole fucking lot_. Every other thing I do makes her smile and I’ve already found myself thinking of different ways of making her curl her lips up in that gorgeous curve because it suits her. It fits perfectly with the way the blue in her eyes seems to shine whenever her cheeks lift up and her nose crinkles when she smiles. It’s all gorgeous on so many different levels, it makes me wonder what I’ve been doing all my life if not searching for her?

And for fucks sakes, she’s so smart. She’s got all these wonderful ideas in her head and I’m sure if she put them all on paper, it’d make a wonderful story. Maybe she’d consider writing something some day? I should totally ask her.

Come to think of it, she’s a little late...

I frown as I pull out my phone from my jeans pocket and notice that Korra should have already been here fifteen minutes ago which I failed to notice ‘cause my mind seems to wander off lately. It’s not like her to be running late.

_Oh. My. God._

I hope everything’s ok. I hope nothing’s happened. I hope she’s alright. I hope she didn’t get in a car crash or something worse. I hope she sent a message but something went wrong with the operator and I’m not receiving it, but the message says she’s fine and I don’t have to worry. No, wait. I just hope she’s fine, I don’t care if I worry. I just... I’m gonna cal- I won’t call her. I’ll text her, yeah. That’s right. I’ll text he-

Just when I’m finally about to stop rambling in my head and start writing that text message, my phone lights up, notifying me that I’ve received one from Korra.

Oh thank fuck.

 **Korra (6.42 pm):** Hey Asami, I can’t make it today. I’m really sorry, I’ll explain later tonight on skype. I’m really sorry, I’ll ttyl

What?

That’s it?

A ‘ttyl’? That’s all I get?

I was gonna write a furious message but another one coming from her stops me and my frown deepens but soon, I’m sure, I look like a frightened idiot.

 **Korra (6.43 pm):** Sorry I can’t say more, I’m not home rn, something happened, but I’ll call you asap. <3!

What?

_OH MY GOD IS THAT A HEART THERE NO WAIT, ASAMI, THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT, BUT STILL OH MY GOD A HEART BUT UGH WHAT_

What the fuck just happened?


	5. I'm so, so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What just happened?   
> You're about to find out.

I don't think I've ever driven this fast in my life, and I fucking love driving fast. I mean I'm a speed freak for crying out loud! But the thing is, never before did I have a reason to rush this much. Not that there’s a reason to now, it’s just that... well...

I’m on edge, gripping the steering wheel with one hand and staring at the road ahead, wishing I could just zap myself to where I’m headed. I’m not even sure how to get there but thank fuck for GPS.

Three days ago Korra didn’t show up for our date and I started freaking out. She even said something happened and my mind almost went into overdrive with all the thoughts that kept plaguing me. Now I’m driving over to her place, where I’ve never been before and I don’t exactly know how it actually got to that but all I know is that Korra sent me a text and I _need_ to be there. My words, not hers – I’m usually the crazy, overreacting, obsessive one.

As I pull the car to a stop in front of small house with a large wooden fence, I can’t help but smile when I turn around and notice that Korra’s already standing at the front door and waving. She must have decided on waiting on outside rather than waiting for a text. God, she’s beautiful.

_Really? Really Asami? Will you calm the fuck down?_

I grab my purse, lock the car and hurry past the fence and over a large yard, straight towards her. She’s got a smile on her face but her eyes seem sadder than I’ve ever seen them and I instinctively reach out, intent on wrapping her in a tight hug. I don’t give it a second though and for a second I can see the surprise playing on Korra’s face but she’s either too tired to care or genuinely doesn’t mind because she leans in and wraps her arms around my waist as I rest mine around her shoulders and, well... fuck.

She’s so warm and gentle but her grip is strong and secure, safe even. It feels really good but at the same time, she’s so small in my arms. So fragile and all I want to do is keep holding on to her for a while longer. Thankfully, she’s not letting go. In fact, I can almost swear she squeezes tighter and pulls me closer to herself. It’s wonderful, really. I smile despite myself and almost whimper when she begins pulling back.

When she finally lets go she looks at me, rubbing the back of her neck, before she signs a hello and steps beside the door, gesturing for me to get in. I do as she asks and she’s right behind me, hanging my coat as I take it off and gesturing to a pair of slipper so I get my boots off and take the slippers. She disappears behind a door and I follow her into what seems to be a very open sort of space, seems kind of quite large compared to how small the house looked on the outside. It’s a kitchen with a small dining table and the living room combined, all in very complementary colours and to my surprise, all full of greenery. She’s got a lot of books lying around, seemingly randomly left on various places, despite the fact that a bookshelf is right there, in a corner. Might be because it’s quite full.

Korra gestures towards the lovely kitchen island and pulls the bar stool for me to sit on so I go over and sit down on it, only then realizing there’s a large box of pizza on the counter and two bottles of beer next to it. She points to the box and I lean over, noticing a rather large note attached to it. She signs the word ‘read’ and I pull it off, take it and immediately smile as I start reading.

_Dear Asami,_

_Sorry I couldn’t make it to our date a few days ago, hopefully you’ll let me make it up to you. You see, my house isn’t usually this clean and that’s ‘cause I have a bear. Ok, it’s not a bear, it’s just a giant dog. And I mean really giant. Her name is Naga. Anyway, three days ago a delivery guy left the fence door open and for some reason, despite how much she knows she musn’t, Naga ran out and got hit by a car passing by on the road._

I gasp as I read it and glance to Korra, finally realizing why she has such a sad look in her face. I only then notice I’ve been clutching my shirt in my free hand and Korra seems to notice it too so she reaches over and takes my hand and I swear to god, if the chair didn’t have this tiny bit to lean back on, I’d have fallen down flat on my ass. She even places her other hand on mine and the jolts her touch sends through me are just damn near electrifying. I need to stop thinking about it so I nod a little and turn back to the paper, reading the rest.

_Don’t worry though, Naga’s ok. Sort of. You see, it happened literally ten minutes before I was gonna come and get you and she wasn’t actually in a good state after that so I spent two days sleeping at the vet’s. I’m really sorry I didn’t text you, I really wanted to but, I just couldn’t stand to watch her whine and she was so sad and in much pain and I really love her, she’s all I have that reminds me of home and well... yeah. Next time, if there’ll be a next time, I’d like you to meet her. And I hope you like extra mushroom pizza ‘cause I got half of that and half extra cheese and I remember you mentioned you love dark ale so yeah._

_Can you forgive me?_

Well if I haven’t fallen for her by now, I most certainly did right this very moment. When I look up to meet her eyes I feel a bit of wetness slide down my right cheek but I don’t get to even think of wiping it off because Korra already reaches out and brushes her thumb over my cheek and it takes all my strength to not lean down and press my lips to hers. And I really mean _all my strength_ because she doesn’t move, doesn’t even budge for a moment and she’s so close and so warm and her eyes are just so blue and warm, my eyes shift to her lips for just a moment only to be caught up in hers again and – yeah.

My name’s Asami Sato and I think I just fell in love.

The spell of the moment suddenly breaks when Korra pulls away and lets go of my hand. She rubs the back of her neck and looks to the side before turning towards me again and signing something. Try as I may, I can’t figure out what she’s asking though, there’s a ‘can’ in there, a ‘you’ in the end and I know she’s asking something but there’s a word I don’t understand and I just want to scream in frustration because even if it’s only been a few moments, it feels like a century and I want to kick myself for not understanding.

But it’s not until she’s got both her hands on my face, her thumbs brushing over my cheeks and she’s leaning close that I finally realize what she’s asking. And when she closes her eyes and her lips meet mine I know.

Her lips are soft and warm, and when I close my eyes and kiss her back it feels too right. This time I don’t stop myself from letting my hands fall down to her legs, but I just leave them there as support because she deepens the kiss and her tongue brushes over my lower lip and I swear all the force in my body is gone and without the extra support, I might just fall.

When Korra starts pulling back it’s been a few minutes and her lips are swollen and she’s got this slightly glazed look in her eyes but also kind of looks adorable. But _fuck_ is she a good kisser or what?

I laugh, I actually laugh out and she tilts her head a bit but then she laughs out as well and I really want to hear that more often. I feel I need to. I don’t know I just, I want her to laugh more, with me... for me.

A girl can be a little selfish, can’t she?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Wasn't that bad after all, right?


	6. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this'll be coming to an end real soon so here's some more fluff. I can write fluff after all ;D

I always used to say 'things can always functiona little better'. It’s my work ethic – if it’s not as it should be, fix it, make it better. If you think it’s perfect just the way it is, take another look, see if you can adjust it, remodel it, reinvent it – it’ll be even better. It’s engineering, for god’s sake.

After so many years, I can say that everything in my life is working perfectly and no amount of tweaking can make it better. And despite even surprising myself, I’m happy to say that I enjoy it that way.

I haven’t felt like this in months, so young and full of energy, I’m pretty sure all my employees and co-workers are starting to get worried. Even my father’s noticed I don’t grumble at his words anymore and I can’t remember the last time we fought. In fact, we’re even having dinner tomorrow night. But that’s completely beside the point. The point is that there’s a couple of reasons why I’m so happy first thing in the morning and the most important reason is sitting right behind me, cuddled close and with her arms wrapped around my waist and I can honestly say it’s the happiest place I’ve ever been.

If anyone told me two weeks ago I’d be this happy, I would have slapped them. But when Korra kissed me that day, things started changing for the better. I started slowly changing to what can only be described as a warmer person. I’m not afraid of kissing her anymore because it feels wonderful and her lips offer a comfort not many things can. And her arms... Whenever she embraces me, it feels like everything that’s ever happened to make me feel sad and small is slowly melting away because her arms are so strong and yet, so gentle. She never hesitates to touch me and whenever she does, there’s a mirth that comes with it, warmth that seems to envelop me and it’s hard to feel anything but happy.

And she’s a cuddler. Fuck does she love to cuddle, it’s actually so adorable. Whenever she comes over or I’m at her place she immediately tries to pull me into her arms and cuddle with me for as long as possible and she has this cute puppy eyes whenever I let her know I have to go. Not that I actually go every time because it’s really hard to resist her.

Three days after she kissed me, Korra asked me to date her. It was hilariously silly because she was so nervous and I was actually going to ask her but then she managed to beat me to it. She showed up at work one day with flowers and a box of chocolates and my secretary almost threw her out because she’d never seen her and I was having a horrible and busy day that day. Luckily, she’s impulsive. She actually stormed in my office with a grin on her face and my secretary running after her, all but threw the chocolates and the flowers on my desk and slipped me a few flower cards with her scribbles on them.

_Hey, you’re so cute_

_Also I think you’re the prettiest girl in the world_

_And I really love how green your eyes are_

_I think I’m falling for you_

_So could we, maybe_

_Make this whole thing official?_

_I’m sorry, I can’t help it_

_I want you all to myself_

It was the cutest thing anyone’s ever done for me. Of course, not so romantic with my secretary apologizing maniacally in the background and my three business partners sitting on the couch nearby. But I couldn’t care less, I nodded with tears and my eyes, signed a yes and kissed her so hard I could feel my lungs burning when the kiss ended. It was worth it, just for the smile she gave me before she left.

She’s wearing that same smile right now and it’s making my heart skip. And beat faster at the same time. She has that effect on me.

Especially when she leans her head on my shoulder like she has now and her breath grazes the skin of my neck. I shudder, as always, but this time, unlike many others, I feel her lips press lightly against my neck and I swear the thrill of it sends a chill straight through my bones.

Her embrace tightens for the briefest of moments and I tilt my head to meet her gaze, as if I’m trying to wordlessly ask her if she’s okay. I’d sign something but the look in her eyes all but petrifies me.

We haven’t talked about going further than just making out but the way she’s looking at me right now certainly isn’t helping with keeping the thoughts of doing all sorts of things to her at bay. She smiles, hazily, with her half-lidded eyes and one of her lips trapped between her teeth and it takes all my restraint not to push her down and kiss her until we both can’t breathe again.

But she pushes further upon my boundaries, brushes her hand over my arm and tangles her fingers in my hair and when she pulls me down along with her, my thoughts feel as if they’re no longer mine. She’s everywhere at once, kissing me, biting my lips, nibbling her way down my chin, touching me, playing with my hair… It drives me… crazy. Both of her hands slide down my sides within seconds and before I know it she’s playing with the hem of my shirt and I can’t help but push myself into her, almost pleading for more. When her hands finally slip underneath my shirt and her skin brushes over mine, there’s definitely sparks around us. There’s got to be, because it feels wonderful and magical and she’s so gentle, so warm and soft against my skin, it makes me want to cry and smile at the same time.

A couple of minutes later, though it feels like an eternity, she gently pushes me away while still holding me and smiles, widely at me.

She pulls back and signs an ‘are you okay’ question and she’s got a smirk playing on her lips, with that little glint in her eyes. She’s got mischief on her mind and I know she’s going to pull some prank or something, she is the type after all.

I nod and sign a question back at her but she laughs and I must have signed it wrong so I try again and she smiles, reaches over for a piece of paper and scribbles something quickly while I settle back into a sitting position and pull my legs underneath my body. She hands me the note and my eyebrow shoots up at her words. What a sneak.

_I’m sorry I just wanted to kiss you real bad… And feel you closer, much closer._  I glance up at those words and she's trying to look away, averting her gaze bashfully with a faint pink adorning her cheeks. It's adorable. There's not much more written after that, but of course, I read it. I _know I’m being a tease but, bear with me for a little longer, okay?_

I look up, meeting her gaze this time, and smile at her as I drag her back into my embrace and brush my fingers through her soft, brown hair. I cup her cheeks and bring her in for a kiss, but I nod before our lips meet and she smiles, her lips are pulled so wide, I start wondering if it might even hurt to smile so beautifully.

When she kisses me again, I know this is something I really want to hold on to.

 

 


	7. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i can't even, i've been writing this for days i hope you guys enjoy it, i've still got a cold and i'm gonna go pass out now kbbye

**Korra (6.38pm):** i’ll be over in ten :D

**me (6.39pm):** can’t wait to see you :)

**Korra (6.39pm):** *blushes*

**me (6.40pm):** dinner’s almost ready, door’s open so just come in :* 

 

I stare at my phone for a few more seconds, my cheeks hurting from all the grinning, before I set it aside and move back to the stove, grabbing the spatula and stirring the veggies I’ve got in the pan. I kept telling Korra I’m not a good cook but she insisted it can’t possibly be that bad and I do have 911 on speed dial so what the heck. Might as well cook her dinner.

The fish is already done and out of the stove, just sitting there on the plate waiting for the veggies and I know it’s almost done because all the broccoli's real soft and the peas look  a little smooshed. I figure it’s time to have a taste and yup, it’s done. Just in time because I hear a knock on the door before it opens slowly and as I turn around, my lips widen in yet another smile when I see Korra standing there with her lopsided grin and her silly beanie half pulled on her messy hair. 

I wave her over and she shrugs out of her jacket, setting it on the hanger and slips out of her boots, tripping over her own foot when she tries to hurry over. I giggle when she looks up at me rubbing her neck but quickly pretend I didn’t see anything. The adorable little blush on her cheeks is too much. 

By the time she finally makes it over to the kitchen I’ve got the veggies out of the pan and on our plates so I gesture towards them and she picks them up with ease and carries them over to the table while I grab a bottle of my favourite white wine and two glasses. She’s already sitting down when I join her, and she’s staring at me with a dreamy look that I can’t really decipher. I sit down and she immediately stands up, leans over the table and reaches towards my face, running the back of her fingers over my cheek and pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. She’s got a gorgeous smile on her lips and if I have anything to say about it, this is a sight I’d like to see more often.

When she sits back she signs a couple of words with a grin.

_ “Hey beautiful.”  _

“Hey you,” I sign back and smile, “How was your day?” I try to sign and it’s either right or she understood what I meant so she signs her answer back, rolling her eyes.

“ _ Had to take care of some errands, meet some doctors, the usual boring stuff.”  _

“Did everything go okay?” 

“ _ Yes, I’m perfectly healthy. Well I mean, except-”  _ She points to her ears with a sheepish smile and I tilt my head, leaning on my elbow. 

“And now you might even get food poisoning. I’m an awful girlfriend.” 

“ _ I trust you.”  _ Korra signs with a grin and grabs her fork, digging in the food. 

Turns out, the dinner I made is actually good and neither of us gets sick. We downed half a bottle of wine by the time we were finished and I couldn’t help but smile all through it because whenever I’d look at Korra, she was smiling back at me. 

She helps me put the dishes away and even tries to wash them but I tell her to leave it, I’ll get to it later, or tomorrow. We don’t get to see each other as often as we’d like and every moment is precious - dirty dishes can wait. I drag her to the couch and pour us both some more wine when she flops down next to me and slips her arms to my waist, pulling me into her embrace. Before I know it, her lips are pressing soft, teasing kisses to my neck and a shiver passes through me when they latch onto my earlobe and she flicks her tongue lightly over it. A week ago, maybe even yesterday, I’d turn around and probably stop her because, despite the fact that there’s nothing I want more than this, I’m still insecure and - I don’t know how to go about this. But we’ve been together long enough and I’ve felt this growing need to feel her more and more lately and frankly, I don’t want to stop her or stop this. 

I place the glasses on my coffee table, feeling her embrace loosen just barely so I can stretch, before I lean back into her and tilt my head a little, exposing more of my neck to her lips. She presses them onto my skin almost immediately as her arm tighten around me and she hums softly against my neck, making me shudder from the vibrations. Her touch feels amazing and I can’t really control the way my body reacts to her, not anymore, not when this is what I’ve been waiting for all this time. I know where this is leading but for the first time in months, I’m not afraid, I’m just nervous. My fear and all the insecurities are gone. It will be different, and awkward and we’ll stumble and laugh and learn but - I wouldn’t want it any other way. 

I squirm a little in her arm until she loosens her embrace and pulls back slightly, waiting for me to turn around. When I face her she’s a sight to behold, really. Her eyes lidded, lips parted slightly, her chest is rising and falling faster than usual and when she takes my hands into her own, I can feel the tremble in them and I know I’m not the only one that’s nervous. She pulls my hands to herself, placing them just above what I’m sure are beautiful, plump breasts and when I feel her heart beating just as fast as mine, the last of my doubts disperse. She smiles warmly at me before she lets my hands go and I settle them in my own lap, I’m about to lean over and kiss her but she begins signing me something and her question makes me heart throb in my chest. I’m not sure if it’s a sudden sorrow or happiness because she’s so kind and warm and patient with me, but I can hear it hammering in my ears and I know my answer before she’s even finished signing. 

_ “Do you want me, as I am?”  _

“More than anything.” I sign back and catch a glimmer of tears in her eyes before she cups my face and pulls me in a searing kiss that leaves me thoroughly breathless. 

When she pulls back I don’t hesitate in taking her hand as I stand up and make my way towards my room with her fingers entwined with mine. I want us to be somewhere more pleasant and as we walk there, I can feel just how warm and damp her hand is. The shivering is now barely a slight tremble and I know that, despite how nervous we both are, this is what we want and no matter how hard or different it might be, we’ll enjoy it because - because we care about each other. So deeply that… that I’m still a little afraid to fully accept the feelings I have for her. But I am done denying them. And by now, I’m more than sure she feels the same. 

I don’t turn on the light in the room but let the lights in the hallway be the only thing illuminating our way. She tightens her hold and squeezes my hand slightly before I slowly, gently tug her close and direct her to my bed. She sits down, never once taking her eyes away from mine, and I lean down a bit, caressing her cheek and dragging a finger across her lips as I step aside and away from her. She gives me a questioning look but her features soften in a smile when she realizes I only stepped away from her to reach the night lamp and turn it on. 

When I move back close to her she spreads her legs, enough for me to move and stand between them, and her arms are immediately wrapped around my waist as she leans into me, laying her head on my stomach. I run my hands through her hair, weaving my fingers through the brown tresses, humming softly with a smile when she looks up and I catch her biting at her lip. There’s so many different emotions in those blue eyes, but one thing makes my heart flutter more than anything else. Korra has always worn her heart on her sleeve, she’s a fairly easy book to read because she’s just like that - honest, open and carefree. But her soul… It took me a while to realize that, if I want a glimpse at her soul, I need to look into her eyes long enough. And as I keep her gaze, staring long and deep into those oceans looking right back up at me I know she needs me just as much as I need her. And that has me trembling, shaking with desire. 

She shifts, slowly pulls away and tugs at the hem of my shirt, slipping her fingers beneath and tracing little patterns over my skin with a smile so lovely. I can’t help it, I run my hands down her neck, gently grazing her skin with my nails and reveling in the shudder it elicits, until I reach her shoulders and settle there, kneading the flesh through the fabric of her shirt. I reach for the first button and tug it open, and then the next two until I can slip my hands freely underneath her shirt and press my palms against bare skin. Her breath hitches in her throat and she looks back up at me expectantly with her fingers trailing along my abdomen. 

I push her down gently and she moves further up on the bed, positions herself at the centre and smirks at me as she pulls me by my shirt and I nearly stumble onto her. She laughs out and I manage to straddle her, curling my fingers in her hair and coaxing her closer into another kiss, capturing her lips with mine and lingering a bit longer. When she slips her hands around me and I feel them slide underneath my shirt at the small of my back a shiver escapes me, and a warm, familiar throb makes itself known somewhere deep within me. Her hands are a bit cold but the rest of her is like fire against me and before I know it I’m pushing her shirt off her shoulder, sliding it down her arms and she lets me go, only for a moment, and the shirt is off, thrown away somewhere in the corner of the room. 

She grabs me again, a bit harsher this time, presses her palms into my skin and kisses me again, and that same throb begins to burn through me, just as her kisses are searing through my being. She’s like summer rain right now, a little rushed and so very,  _ very  _ wild and I want nothing more than to be there and bask in her embrace but the need to taste every inch of her is far too strong. When I slide my hands back into her hair and pull harshly, taking her bottom lip between my teeth, she lets out this little whimper, something between a gasp and a moan and it makes me want to hear more. Do more. Touch more. 

But then she slips from my grasp and pulls me close, closer than ever, she presses her ear to my chest and stills there, holding me tightly and close to herself. After some time passes and my eagerness slowly begins to fade into something a lot less restless and my breathing finally evens out, Korra looks up at me and there are tears brimming in her eyes. She pulls back, her arms slip away from me and she signs me a sentence that nearly tears me apart.

“ _ I wish I could hear your heart.”  _

It takes me a couple of moments to push the somber thoughts away but I press my hand to her cheek before I take one of her own and I press it to my chest. She looks at me, quirks an eyebrow and a second later, her tears spill over and she starts brushing them away, chuckling and crying at the same time. She tries to hide her face in her hands but I pry them away, lift up her chin and sign her my own thoughts.

“You can feel it, Korra.” When she nods I take her hands and place them on my hips, help her lift up my shirt and when it’s thrown away, lying somewhere next to hers, I sign her my thoughts again.

“I want you to feel me. And I want to feel you.” 

Months ago, I would have thought something like this, the moments I’m sharing with her, I would have thought it could never happen. But here I am, with her hands pressed against my skin, her tender touch and her warmth - and it’s everything I never knew I wanted. Everything I never thought I’d crave so much, need beyond belief. 

Her palms press into my sides firmer each time she slides them further up, and her thumbs graze beneath the line of fabric covering my breasts. She tilts her head up and her lips latch onto my neck in a kiss so wet and hot that it stirs the blood coursing through me so fast that my vision begins to swivel for a moment or two. I rest my hands on her shoulder but then she bites into my skin, pulls it between her teeth just as she slips her hands underneath my bra and it takes all my strength not to fall over. I try to steady myself, to sit up but she’s relentless, her hands are everywhere and right where they need to be, squeezing, pushing, kneading, pinching and her lips have never felt better. I finally catch on to her rhythm, her gentle, light squeezes mixed with her lips grazing over my flesh but then she flicks her tongue over the tender bruise she’s left just above the juncture of my neck and shoulder and I can’t help it any longer. 

I scrape her scalp with my nails, tug at her hair and pull her into a deep, needy kiss, full of teeth and sharp, teasing bites. When her tongue meets mine it feels like a whole sea of little explosions setting off inside me, one by one, sending spikes down my spine. Each graze of her tongue is blissfully tempting, pulling me closer to her, making me want to taste more of her with each passing second and she’s just as eager. She slides her hands everywhere she can reach, kneading and pressing hard into my skin, making me tremble with each new touch. When she slips around me and the hook of my bra pops lose she tenses for a moment but I pull her lip between my teeth and flick my tongue over it and she smiles into my mouth with her next kiss as she slides the fabric down my arms until I finally let go of her and let it fall all the way, throwing it on the growing pile of clothes. 

She leans back a little, letting her eyes trace my figure for a while before she reaches up with a hand, presses her palm to the valley between my breasts and bites her lip. I set a hand on hers and slowly pry it away, placing it over my breast, revelling in the shiver that courses through when she cups it so tentatively that every single hair on my body stands on end. A whimper escapes her when I arch into her touch, encouraging her to do the same with her other hand. When she finally does, it’s a thousand times better than I thought it would be. 

She’s equal parts gentle and rough, one moment squeezing lightly, cupping with such care and the other flicking a finger over my stiffened peaks, pinching and pulling. When she leans in and captures one of them with her mouth the warmth of it makes me gasp out sharply and I shut my eyes, certain there’s stars and fireworks exploding in the dark of my mind each time she flicks her tongue over my nipple. She never once lets go of my other breast, still teasing it kneading the flesh, pinching the nipple and massaging with her hand. Her mouth leaves my sensitive, aching breast and she moves to capture the other but I manage to push her away gently, leaning down and pulling at the hem of her undershirt. She leans back, raises her hands and it soon finds its way to the rest of the pile while Korra returns to my body, eagerly taking my other breast in her mouth and giving it the same attention as she has to the other one. 

She slides one hand behind my back, supporting me and holding me close to herself while the other sets to work on the button my jeans. Clumsily, she manages to pry it open and I can already feel the pressure of her hand as she peels the zipper down. But then both of her hands are behind me, sliding inside my jeans and fuck.

The second I feel her squeeze I lean into her and she falls over on the bed as I grab the headrest, clenching my teeth and shuddering at the sensation. She kneads the flesh so expertly that I almost feel so close to reaching a peak just from that but then she pushes my jeans a little lower and I shake my hips a little, helping her tug them off of me. When they reach my ankles I lift one then the other leg, shimmy out of them and grin when I see them flying away to the other side of the room. It’s not until her hands return to their starting point that I realize she’s managed to slip off my panties as well. When I catch her eye she’s got a devious, quirky little grin on her lips but her eyes are so lidded and focused on my body that I can’t really blame her. When she squeezes my ass again, feeling of skin on skin makes me tingle and I can’t help but thrust my hips a little into her touch. She scrapes her nails down my cheeks and suddenly she’s pushing me further up and I’ve scrambling for air because it’s all so much and - I’ve nowhere to go but… 

Oh fuck. 

The last thing I see before her lips are pressed to the inside of my thigh is a few spread locks of her brown hair disappearing between my legs. I grip the headrest harder when her tongue traces the spots she’d just kissed and buck my hips when I feel her teeth nipping their way closer to where I suddenly need her the most. The throb that’s been burning through me is now a deep, pulsating need that needs to be quenched and I wasn’t aware of that seconds ago. But as her lips draw closer to my wetness and I peel a puff of air against me, I realize that I’ve been aching to feel her as close as possible, everywhere, anywhere but mostly… I need her inside me. I feel her squirm for a moment and glance down between my legs, trying to meet her gaze. She looks at me, almost hesitantly, before a wide smile is splayed across her lips and her hands wrap around my legs, pull me in and her tongue is buried between my folds. 

I’ve never held anything so tightly the way I’m gripping to the headrest in my hands and trying hard to resist the urge of thrusting into her mouth even more than I already am. She works her tongue through my wetness, teasing more each time she moves down to the tight ring of my wetness but each time she pulls back up and a low, humming vibration escapes and fuck, fuck, fuck. It’s already hard keeping myself in this position with the way she’s brushing her tongue through my folds and lapping up the wetness there but when she finally reaches up and her lips latch onto my aching, swollen clit, it’s so much, too much. I almost fall over but feel her hands tighten around waist and I grip harder with my own hands, shuddering each time she flicks her tongue over the bud, coaxing it from under its hood and making me closer to the edge. For a moment she strays away from it, reaching towards my entrance and gently pushing her tongue past the tight ring of muscles, but then she moves back to my clit and I scream out, helpless to her ministrations. 

She’s gentle but  _ so  _ unrestrained with her motions, coaxing more and more wetness each time her tongue presses into my entrance and returns back up to my clit, making me shudder and twitch. When she finally pushes past the muscles and curls her tongue just the right amount to hit that swollen spot, I buck so hard into her mouth that I immediately try to pull away the second I realize I’ve done it. But she pulls me in again, thrust even harder into me and I’m so close, all it’ll take is a couple more seconds and I won’t be able to control myself at all anymore. Her tongue swirls its way through my folds and back to my clit, she pulls it between her lips and suckles hard, lashing her tongue over it and I somehow manage to catch her eye the very second she does it and that’s the last thing I see before my eyes flutter shut and a wave of ecstasy washes over me as I arch my back. 

Her pressure is still there, I can feel her tongue through the waves of pleasure and it’s not until I manage to pry a hand away from the bed and reach down to place it on her head that she finally loosens her hold and kisses her way to my thigh gently, rubbing her hands over my legs and over my hips when I slide down her body and move to lay down beside her. She stops me and pulls me onto herself, kissing my cheek and wrapping her arms around my waist.  

It takes a couple of minutes for my breathing to even out and a couple more for me to regain my senses. All the while I can feel her tracing little patterns across my back. I’ve got my head on her chest, I can hear her heart beating and it’s only now that I feel the closest to her, but not because I can hear it. 

It’s because I feel the way she shudders when I finally shift in her arms, the way she loosens her hold when I look up and she reaches to cup my cheek. It’s in the way she kisses me as if my lips are rain after a dry period and she’s been thirsty all her life. And I kiss her back the same way, lay my hand on her chest and decide to write something on her gorgeous, sculpted abs that I only just noticed. If I needed any rebound time, it’s certainly passed now. I kiss her again and move to sit up a little so I can sign her my thoughts. She smiles when I do so, watching me intently.

“That was wonderful. Thank you, Korra.” 

“ _ Thank you Asami. You were wonderful. You are wonderful.”  _  She smiles as she signs the words back to me. 

I smile back to her but can’t help glancing down and frowning slightly when I notice that she’s still got most of her clothes on. I look back at her and sign again.

“You’re still wearing your clothes.” 

“ _ That is what clothes are for.”  _ She grins when I swat at her arm and signs again. “ _ Are you going to do something about it then?”  _

“Most certainly.” I sign back and slide my hands back to her abs, running my palms over her muscles. She shudders into the touch and I smile, licking my lip and pulling it between my teeth when I catch her arching into my touch as I slide my hands further. “What is the rush?” I sign the question, smirking at her.

“ _ I need you. Please Asami.”  _ She signs back with a shuddering breath and I almost whimper at her words.

I straddle her once more but only to pull her up and slip her bra off, marvelling at the sight when she leans back down on the bed. Her breasts are wonderfully plump and her nipples are already so hard, I know she’s aching for me to touch her but I don’t give her release, not just yet. I move down a little, tugging her jeans off together with her underwear and she gasps out when I throw it all away, biting my lip when I’m met with the wetness between her teeth. I settle down beside her, running a hand over her skin, teasingly grazing my nails up over her muscles, grinning when they twitch. She thrusts her hips up for a moment but I push them down, shaking my head with a grin and chuckling to myself when she throws an arm over her head and shields her eyes, hiding them away from me. 

I pry her arm away, making her focus her eyes on me again and I hold her gaze, all the while running my hand all over her skin until I reach her breasts. I trail my finger over one before I cup it lightly and feel her breathe in when I run that same finger over her nipple. I lean over, taking the other breast in my mouth, capturing it between my lips and sliding my tongue over the stiffened peak slowly, smiling a little when I feel her fingers thread through my hair. When I release it she groans out and I flick my tongue over it once more just to revel in the way she takes another short, sharp breath and looks at me with nothing but need in her eyes. 

My hand slides back down her side and I pull her closer, making her shift in her spot so that she’s facing me and lying down on her side. When she turns I grasps behind her knee and drag it over my own leg, pulling her even closer and trying to get every inch of her body to touch mine. Her hands find their way around my neck and she pulls me in a searing kiss, arching when I slip a hand between our bodies and trail a finger over the inside of her thigh. She tries to push herself closer to my hand but I bite her lip and pull it between my teeth, smirking when her breath hitches in her throat and she buries her face in my shoulder when I release her lip. I tease her a moment longer, tracing little patterns across her skin on my way to where she wants me most and she squirms a little, hooks her leg tighter around my waist and presses me closer to herself. 

When I finally slip a finger through her pouting, wet folds I can feel her heel digging into my skin and the way she thrusts her hip into my hand, trying to gain more friction. She’s so wet that it wouldn’t be a problem at all for me to slip inside her and feel her clinging heat surround my finger but I want to explore more, to feel her squirm more in my arms and take more of those shuddering, short breaths she’s been taking all this time. 

As I slide my finger further up I feel the grip of her arms tighten and she bites into my shoulder lightly, but only until I finally reach her aching, swollen clit. I roll my finger around it gently and she bites me again, sharper this time and closer to my neck and, even though it hurts a little, I couldn’t possibly care about that now, not when she’s like this, in my arms, thrusting her hips towards and breathing heavily into my skin. When I skim her clit and press a little harder she groans out and digs her nails into my skin, making me shudder along with her. I know she needs me more than anything right now and it wouldn’t be fair to tease her much longer, not when she’s this sensitive and already so close to the edge. As I finally slide my finger back to her entrance, pushing the tip slowly past the tight ring of muscle she threads one hand back into my hair again and arches into me. 

I press it all the way in, slowly curling it while she adjust and I pull back for a moment, trying to look at her but her grip is so strong that all I can do is move my hand and nothing more. I manage to finally slide my other hand all the way around her and inadvertently push her all the way onto me as I shift and lay fully on my back. There’s not an inch of her body that’s not pressed to mine and it must be the closest we’ve ever been to each to each. It makes me so warm inside, and excited, all I want is to make her feel as good as she’s made me. And even better.

She tries to thrust into my hand but I slip another finger inside her and instead she shudders against me when I curl them, trying to find that swollen spot. I can feel her walls clenching around my fingers, she’s got her arms wrapped tightly around me but then she bites into my shoulder, harder than before and I know I’ve found that spot that I’ve been looking for. When I start thrusting, dragging my fingers along it each time I pull back she moves her hips, trying to meet me each time but soon enough she’s a writhing, shuddering mess in my arms. After a couple of minutes I manage to press my thumb to her clit, brushing over it just barely, and the tight, velvety muscles flutter around my fingers, warmth starts gushing over them and she’s shaking, so hard and so intensely that for a moment I start to wonder if she’s actually enjoying this. But then the spasms start to die down and her grip around my neck loosens, she tilts her head and presses a kiss to my neck before sliding down my body and pressing her head to my chest. 

I smile, slipping my fingers slowly out of her and wrapping my arms around her as I try to drape at least the sheet I use as cover over us. She reaches over, helping me with it as she looks up at me, and then we’re holding each other, with our breathing finally evened out and our hearts beating almost in sync. 

Sleepiness appears in a matter of seconds and I know I’ll fall asleep soon, but I’ll fall asleep knowing that I’ve just experienced what was the most wonderful love-making I’ve ever had. Yeah, that’s what it was. No need to pretend there weren’t as many feelings behind it and this was just sex. It wasn’t. It was so much more and I know that I want it more. And again. And for a long,  _ long  _ time. 

As I reach out to turn off the night lamp Korra presses a kiss just beneath my breast and I close my eyes with a smile on my lips and the woman I’ve fallen in love with wrapped tightly in my arms. 


	8. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, final chapter. Finally. Heh. Anyway, just wanted to let you all know that I'm so grateful for each and every comment and they all mean the world to me. As do all the kudos. You're all wonderful souls. Thank you so much.  
> This isn't the ending I intended to have, it was supposed to be a bit darker but then I got to actually writing it and honestly, I like this more. And it's a bit more open so, whatever you darlings want for them to happen, you can imagine it, past this chapter :)

Waking up cuddled in Korra’s arm feels better than most things I’ve ever experienced. The warmth of her body next to mine, the soft puffs of air she breathes into my shoulder, her lips pressed to my skin… Nothing could ever compare. 

Both her arms are wound tightly around my waist and her cheek is pressed against my shoulder blades, her shallow but even breaths tickling my skin. I yawn and stretch a little, trying to turn around in her arms but she tightens her grip and hums into my skin. I feel a finger sliding over my hip and further up just until it reaches my breast. It stops there and her hand presses into my skin just over my heart. I hear the little chuckle that escapes her and the change in her breathing when my heart starts beating faster. 

I squirm a little more and her grip finally loosens. The second it does, I manage to turn around in her arms and my heart beats even faster when my eyes settle on hers. The look she has, the wide smile on her lips and the crinkle in her eyes… It warms me in ways I can’t even explain and my lips spread in a smile all on their own. 

Her lips part slightly when I lean in to capture them and another shallow, short breath escapes her. We share a long, languid kiss before she flips us over and straddles me with a cheeky grin and those wandering, soft hands settled on my breasts. I pull my own arms up so I can sign her a good morning but she grabs me by my wrists and leans down, taking my lips into a rough, hard kiss. Her grip tightens even more when she bites my lip and tugs it between her teeth but then she pulls back with a grin, her pupils blown and a heaving chest and the rest of the world might as well disappear - I can’t see anything beside her anyway. 

She lets go of my wrists and cups my cheeks with a smile before she gently pulls away and begins to sign me something.

“ _ Morning beautiful.”  _

I sign a ‘good morning’ back to her and she stretches, throwing her arms above her head and yawning before signing again.

“ _ Are you hungry?”  _

“I could eat.” I smile when I sign her the words and her grin makes my heart skip a few beats. “I’ll help you with breakfast.” 

“ _ Okay. How does eggs and bacon sound?”  _

“British.” I sign with a chuckle and she laughs out at it, running her palm over my cheek softly. Then she leans down and captures my lips between her own before doing something she hasn’t done around me just yet. 

“You’re such a dork.” 

It’s silent, hushed and a little muffled but it’s a voice I haven’t heard before, a shy voice that I wish I could listen to for a while longer. 

When she leans back up she’s got that gorgeous look on her face while I probably look like a startled zebra. I know she can speak, she wasn’t deaf since birth and she learn how to speak as a child, she could hear herself and it wasn’t a foreign concept to her, but, she hasn’t done it in front me, not until now and I… I don’t know how to react. In which way to show her how much it means to me that she feels that comfortable enough around me.

“ _ How do I sound?”  _ She signs the words this time, with a hesitant smile.

Before I know it I’m moving to sit up, cupping her face and pulling her in for a kiss. She freezes for a moment but kisses me back right away and when we pull back, a minute or so later, my heart’s in overdrive once again. I pull back just enough to sign her my answer.

“Wonderful.” 

She blushes and tilts her head to the side. “ _ So, breakfast?”  _

I smile back at her and nod, taking her hand when she slips off me and out of bed, reaching back to help me up. Our fingers are laced together almost momentarily, like it’s something we’ve done a million times before.

* * *

 

It’s not until a couple of hours and lots of cuddling and kisses later that I realize I should be at least get some work done. There’s a project I’m eager to work on and luckily, I’ve got some stuff from it in my office at the apartment. But Korra’s arms are wrapped around my waist again and her head’s on my chest. She’s napping and she so warm and so fragile in my arms, I don’t really want to disturb her. But seconds later, as if she’s heard my thoughts, she tilts her head, looks up into my eyes with a smile and yawn before leaning up and pecking my lips. 

She sits up, running her hand through her hair, and rubs her eyes, yawning once again.

_ “Do you have some work to do?”  _ She signs with a small smile.

“A little, yes.” 

_ “Oh. Okay.”  _

I hurry to sign my thoughts. “But you don’t have to go. I don’t want you to go. Or we could both go to your place when I’m done. Or you could stay here again.”

Her eyes light up at that and she nods before signing. “ _ I’d like that.” _

I stare at her for a moment longer before a chuckle escapes me. She stares, confused, but then she too starts laughing and soon we’re both just laughing and holding one another and if there was ever a moment I wanted time to stop, it’s most certainly this. She pulls back first and signs again.

“ _ I meant both.”  _

“I’m fine with both as well.” 

_ “I can make dinner while you work..”  _ She signs with a smirk and leans in to peck my cheek but I tilt my head to the side and her lips press against mine once more. She laughs into the kiss but wraps her arms around me nonetheless. 

It takes me another hour to actually leave the couch and her tempting, warm embrace, but this project means a lot and I want a head start on it. She moves around the kitchen for a while from the noise I hear but then she appears at my office door, signs that she’s going to the store to grab a few things and she’s already bolting out the door. About an hour later she’s back, I can hear the door but she comes to the office to check in anyway after a couple of minutes. She’s got a mug of coffee for me and her arms quickly find their way around my shoulders when she circles my chair and leans over to peck my cheek. But she’s back in the kitchen after a couple of minutes of cuddling and the lovely scent of freshly cooked food starts to seep through my apartment soon enough.

I’m right in the middle of calculating something when a knock on the door startles me. I look up to see her soft smile and her eyes set warmly on me. 

“ _ Dinner’s ready.” _ She signs slowly, still leaning against the door frame. 

I smile back at her and close the files I have opened on my pc, turn around and head over to her, pressing my lips to hers and inhaling deeply.

“Smells great.” I sign just as I reach her.

“ _ I think you’ll like it.”  _ She signs back and takes my hand, leading me out.

As I turn off the light in the office and before we leave it, I glance once more over my shoulder, smiling at the papers set out on my table. Then I turn to look at her and lace my fingers tighter with her own. She smiles at me and really, that’s all I need. 

But one day, I’ll have her smiling even more. 

Especially when she gets to finally hear me say ‘I love you.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more info about my fics, updates and a lot of Korrasami and randomness, feel free to visit my [Tumblr](http://kittymannequin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
